Killer Instincts
by Internal Ecstasy
Summary: A figure emerged from the water; the beads of water rolled off her body with a sense of sadness and yearning to be. Dressed in silk and adorned in gold, the female's hourglass figure graced the dark halls that she walked. Keladry of Mindelan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Summary:** A legend; a story…it was a once upon a time. A long time ago there was a family: a father and a mother and two daughters, Thaya and Keladry. This is a tale of the hidden past of Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small.

**Title:**Killer Instincts

**Chapter 1: **An Empire Afloat on an Ocean

Once upon a time there was an empire that strode tall on an island, which stood afloat on the deep ocean blue. Standing on top of a mountain, a sun will seek to please the colours of the eyes that wonder and ponder and watch it. Among the leafy greens and cool barks stand the army of roots, vines and trees that stand guard of the palace and its people. And on this island, the Empire that stands afloat on the ocean is the people, the Yamani. Across their small world were Copper Isles, Scanra, Tortall, Tyra, Tusaine, Galla, and Carthak, and more; but in this perfect world, what can exist to make this world cease from existence?

This is a tale; a telltale that many have heard and that none could forget…a story about a legend being born. It is about a family, who were once a happy family; that was, until jealousy came into play—along with greed, secrets, lies, affairs, evil schemes and murder.

* * *

Keladry fell to the ground, her knees and hands scraped and her silk material torn. Her hazel-green eyes looked upward to the figure hovering over her.

" Keladry, why do you always do this?" asked her sister, calmly.

The 12-year-old Keladry stood up and brushed the dirt off of her torn attire.

" **I** didn't do anything, it wasn't my fault I happened upon you doing 'appropriate' things," said Kel with sarcasm.

" Oh, hush! It's part of growing up," replied Thaya; she then let her hands go to Keladry's chest, which hadn't developed much, " but I see you haven't even accomplished half of the growing part yet."

"Ah—I'll grow when I **want** to, and I don't need you to touch me to tell me that. "

" What if I touch you, huh? What will you do?"

" I—"

" What will you do?" asked the 16-year-old Thaya.

Thaya slapped Kel, which let out a smacking sound while a red stain appeared on Kel's cheek. Kel held her cheek with a twitching hand; she then suddenly tackled Thaya to the ground.

Thaya pushed Kel off of her, and stood, leaving a flushed girl on the ground.

" Don't touch me, or I'll hurt you, badly," stated Thaya coldly, " and don't be jealous. Jealousy is a form of evil and shame; do not be jealous of what feminine charms I have and what men you do not have. Understood? Besides, who would want you? You're too tall for your age and are built of muscles because of all your training. You look like a cow."

Keladry just watched Thaya from where she sat; the two siblings were four years apart, and were very different. Keladry was intelligent in ways of military tactics, history, literature, arithmetic, foreign affairs and strategy. Where as, Thaya was more advanced with social gatherings, etiquettes, literature, dancing, and other domestic methods and was also selfish but beautiful.

A Yamani was to be emotionless and to take whatever was given to them in silence, a nature of composure and poise and self-control. Deep emotions were regarded as shameful.

Thaya stopped talking and looked down at Keladry, " Oh, look at yourself, you don't even look like a lady, you're covered in filth. Not fit to be of royal blood. Go and clean yourself; mother and father want us to have dinner with them."

With that, Thaya walked off with a smirk into the marble palace, leaving Kel on the ground.

Keladry sighed and headed towards the palace.

--------------

The kimonos were the Yamani robe dresses that wraps around the body and is secured in front by a stiff sash called an obi. Obis were the wide, stiff sash or band that secures a kimono around the waist. Yamanis wear ornaments on obis and tuck items such as fans into them. The kimono's sleeves are long and rectangular and that served as pockets, the Yamanis wore at least two or three kimonos, the bottom one of very light clothe.

Keladry wore an auburn outer kimono with beige maple prints upon the silk; the edges of her inner kimono were beige. The obi was also beige that secured her kimono onto her. Her hair was tied back into a bun and with a dusty pink pin to hold it up.

She sat at the table with Thaya, in a yellow and gold kimono, sitting across from her; and her mother and father sitting at the head of the table. The family was sitting in their private room with a low-set table for the four members with a window that allowed a natural world-view of the nature world.

The family had just finished their dinner and were waiting for the servants to clear the table and set it for tea. As everything settled down, the tea was poured and the screen door was slid shut. The Empress placed the china cup to her blood red lips; the Emperor sat and smoked; Thaya drank her tea; and Kel looked out the window.

The Emperor blew out the air of smoke through his lips and put his pipe down, and waited for everyone's attention.

" My wife, and my daughters…as the sun rises and sets and the years go by, there is no stopping of time…rather than just let time pass and let days go by, we should play one or two parts of our roles in life.

" Keladry, so skilled are you in the arts of combats, and as are you Thaya in the domestic life of a woman. As years go by, my age and youth will go with it."

The Empress continued, " you have no brother and we have no son and the kingdom has no male heir…and we have decided to have one of you to be the heir to the throne, and not mine or your fathers' nephews to adopt this position."

Keladry and Thaya's eyes were focused on the Emperor and Empress's faces. The two married pair, the great Emperor and his Empress; so majestic and tranquil, yet deadly in their own way. The Island knew the ways and the temper and the way of dealing with disobedience and criminals.

" In five-years time, we will decide who will become the Empress of the Yamani Island. That person will, of course, marry to whom we decide is fit to be co-ruler. But until then, we shall not speak of this and we will decide whom is fit only from our eyes," finished the Emperor.

" You are free to leave," added the Empress, ending the conversation and topic all together.

Keladry and Thaya stood up and bowed and left.

* * *

**---- Five Years Later----

* * *

**

A curvilinear figure emerged from the water as the water droplets rolled off the body with a sense of sadness and yearning to be. The woman gasped for air and opened her dreamy hazel eyes to the world, as her hands pressed her hair against the scalp. The deity was filled with charm; her lightly tanned skin glowed. Her facial features were blessed with features of a goddess with her hazel-green eyes, small straight nose and full rosy lips. She stood for a moment before she stepped out of the water to wrap a cloth around her nude body, and sat down on a stool as a servant briskly came and dried her hair with a cloth.

The figure stood for the second servant to clothe her; the servant took off the cloth around the body and laid an auburn material on the body, instead. Her top was a half-sleeve that was off her shoulders and landed above her belly; along with a skirt that was split at the legs, which lay just below her knees followed by a gold sash at her waist, as was the gold trimming of her outfit. The servant then laid gold slippers at the feet and disappeared as another servant came in.

The figure slipped on the footwear as the third servant came up to her; she attached gold anklets and a gold manacle onto her wrist. The servant combed the brown hair and let it down loose in its natural waves, as she hooked a gold necklace on the slender neck and ruby globules on her earlobes.

The female's hourglass figure graced the dark halls that she walked, which was lit with torches; the huge double brass doors were opened on her wake as she reached them. The doors opened to a brightly lit room filled with noble people of the Island, Tortal, Isles, Scanra, Carthak and more; she stepped into the room and right before her sat the great Emperor and his Empress; so majestic and tranquil, yet deadly in his own way. The Island knew his ways, his temper and his way of dealing with disobedience and criminals. He gazed at Keladry with his honey hazel eyes, looking over her beauty and points of visible strength. As she made her way to the throne, another woman stepped in-beside her, walking towards the thrones. Both the women stepped in front of the chairs and bowed and stood up right. The woman beside Keladry was dressed in similar attire to her, except in yellow with black trimming, with chocolate brown curly hair; half fell mid-back and the other half in a messy bun, held by sharp instruments and other bits that framed her face. Her bottom lip was fuller than the top, giving her natural pouted lips, along with big golden-brown eyes and a petite nose. Her body was shaped like a goddess, no flaws that the eyes can seek.

" My daughters, Thaya and Keladry. You both look so lovely, just like your mother," began the man who sat on the throne, he smiled at the woman beside him.

The Emperor stood up and began, " My people, the people, of the Yamani Island; we have gathered here today for the pronouncement of the heir to my throne. I have no male heirs, which any blind man can see. Yet, I will not give my throne to a foreigner of this land or, of my blood.

" In my eyes, I see my children all the same, none better than the other, but as ruler I only seek to see who is fit. Of course, my daughter will marry, and as husband to one of my daughters and as Emperor will be my Advisor's son, Corlath."

" But," continued the Empress, " we will have one task left for these two women. A combat between the two, using the naginata only."

The naginata, also known as a glaive, is a pole arm, including a four-or five-foot staff capped with a long metal blade.

The Emperor and Empress stood in unison and descended down the platform, from where their thrones sat, and stood before their daughters. The guards, quietly, made room for the clash by asking the guests to move back, near the walls. Nariko, the Yamani armsmistress for the combat arts came out with two naginatas, one in each hand, and extended it to the designated fighters.

Kel and Thaya bowed and retrieved the glaive; the instructor bowed back and left; Thaya and Kel then bowed to the Emperor and Empress. They went to the opposite ends of the room, width-wise and stood ready.

" Begin," commanded the Emperor and Empress.

Keladry and Thaya circled each other, their weapons pointed at each other. Keladry then stopped and started to do a pattern dance, her glaive becoming a simple blur, her eyes closed to close off any distractions. Thaya smirked and spun the glaive above her head and forcefully brought down her glaive on Kel's. Keladry started the dance to shield herself from Thaya's blows, but finished off with a broom sweep and suddenly swept at Thaya's feet. Thaya leaped and turned her body, swinging the glaive across and towards Keladry. Keladry crouched, her hair flying behind her and sent her glaive arching up to slice Thaya. Thaya brought down her glaive to block and pushed Kel down with her foot. Keladry sprawled on the floor, and Thaya advanced upon her as Kel kept backing up.

Thaya took another step towards her and then leapt at her with her glaive poised. Keladry rolled and jumped to her feet, Thaya bounded after her and grabbed her in a bear hug, squeezing her.

" Uh uh…"whispered Thaya into her ear.

Kel gave a grunt of retort and got her right arm out and took the heel of her palm and hit Thaya's jaw; Thaya staggered back and Keladry kicked back with her leg. Thaya went sprawling onto the floor, holding her jaw. She looked up to see Keladry advancing upon her with her glaive; Thaya tried to get up, but was stopped by Keladry's foot that was on her stomach, holding her down.

Thaya grabbed hold of Kel's leg and yanked hard, bringing her down onto the cold floor and the glaive skidded away from her. Thaya rolled away and picked herself up, as did Kel; Thaya ran at Kel and dropped herself to the floor to kick the legs out beneath Kel. Kel jumped and flipped behind Thaya, using her back as support and pushed her onto the floor.

Thaya frowned and grabbed the sharp instrument that held up her hair and threw the black vine-like steel at Kel; the watching eyes of the guests, so interestingly, widened; of all people, Thaya should know she shouldn't disobey the rules of combat.

The Empress came in-between the two, she used a broadened cherry blossomed fan to catch the thin weapon and snapped it closed and steadied it upon her palm.

" Thaya," stated the Empress coldly, " that is enough."

Thaya stood up, staring with her crisp golden-brown eyes. She bowed at the Empress, then the Emperor.

" My apologizes."

" No, Thaya, the apologizes are all ours," stated the Empress, " you are done with the hostility. You should not have disobeyed the rules of combat, which we dislike."

The Emperor stepped forward and announced, " as of now, the Yamani Islands' heir to this throne is Keladry."

Keladry's dreamy, long lashed hazel eyes widened as Thaya's luring eyes narrowed at the announcement; the throne room erupted in approval.

The eyes of the Emperor and Empress rested coolly on Thaya but then moved onto Kel's face with a smile and then onto the people. Everyone seemed happy at the announcement… except Thaya.

Thaya watched everyone celebrate as she swept her gaze around the room; the corner of her lip twitched with anger.

'_A Yamani was to control their emotions and become emotionless as a rock. Emotionless, indeed, I shall have to deal with Keladry, quietly…such disobedience to her elder sister will not do…'_

Her scanning eyes, abruptly, settled on Corlath, whom was standing aside with his father. She smiled and winked at him, which he returned with a smirk.

Thaya smirked, and then made her way to Keladry.

" Congratulations Keladry, I'm so happy for you."

" Thank you, Thaya…I'm sorry that—"

" Nonsense, no need to apologize," Thaya interrupted, " what mines is yours, and what yours is mine…is it not?"

Keladry hesitated a bit, but smiled and replied with sarcasm, " of course, what mines is yours and what yours is mine. But, don't be too selfish."

Thaya smirked and hugged Kel; Kel let Thaya hug her, and waited for her to let go. But Thaya just hugged Kel tighter until Kel hugged her back.

" I'll try not to be _too_ selfish… I promise," she whispered into Kel's ear.

The crowd began to settle and the Empress stood up to speak, as Keladry was about to say something back to Thaya. Thaya shushed Kel but gave her a small malevolent smile.

" The wedding will take place tomorrow in the morning, which will be followed by a feast and ball, I hope within that time you'll all enjoy your stay here in the palace. Now, my friends, about the banquet tonight!"

The Emperor clapped his hands, and a separate door off the throne room was opened to the banquet hall. The lords and ladies made their way to the food and the laughter sounded mingling between the halls.

The tables were lengthy and heightened and were arranged to seat the royalty and nobles. The Emperor and Empress sat at the head of the table; their gaze settling on everything and everyone, everything must be seen to near perfection. Emperor talked amongst his advisor and royals of the realm, while the Empress gossiped with the realm royals and ladies; Keladry sat with Thaya and Corlath, sitting in-between them, and their air filled with an unknown thing called tension.

Thaya took her hands and let her hand glide onto Corlath face; she embedded her nails into his skin, lightly, as she turned his face towards her.

" Corlath," she softly said, " I expect you to take excellent care of my sister. I would be very disappointed if you do not. But, of course, you already know that."

Keladry smirked. She remembered an event that happened some years ago, where she had caught her sister, Thaya, doing things with a boy. Although, Keladry had known who the boy was, she had not said anything even when the 'mutual' relationship continued.

Keladry looked at the boy now; he had brown hair and brown eyes and had that familiar type of face. He was handsome, no doubt; was she in love? Most likely not, but presently, she was infatuated by him. She couldn't help it, really, she couldn't. Over the years a boy name Tohya had her shyly smitten to him; in the same way, he was also lovesick, where any thoughts and feelings were correlated to Keladry. But, Tohya was married off to another girl because of family and money problems. Heartbroken? No. But…she still missed him, and then came Corlath, out of nowhere! She just noticed him, one day, and had 'fallen' for him before she realized whom he was.

Keladry let her fingertips softly trail down his neck and chest; she turned his face towards her.

" Of course he will take care of me, won't you, Corlath?" whispered Keladry, so close to his lips and her breathe thrilling him.

He stared into her eyes; in the years he had gotten to know her, he knew he loved her as a friend. And he knew that he would do anything for her. But all he has to do now is to learn how to love her as a woman, as he did Thaya.

" I will, I promise."

Keladry smiled, and let go of his face when she saw her father rise. He summoned the servants to clear the dinner and to prepare the evening hall for refreshments and a minute ball.

----------------------------

The ballroom was extravagant as was everything on the Yamani Islands; the room was huge and was lit with torches that gave the peach walls and portraits a romantic air, as did the enormous glass doors and cherry blossom petals on the floor.

The floor was filled with dancing figurines that twirled and swirled to the music that was in the air, which mingled with the cherry blossom scent. The men with their perfect postures with the women with their some overflowing gowns and kimonos and jewels that glittered in the light. The cohorts of dancers swept the floor to the left and spun to the right, twirled in place and around the main couple.

Corlath and Keladry were in the middle of the ballet floor, dancing among the other couples. They were in a light embrace as they swept across the floor; all eyes fell on them as they mingled with the people but stood out as they stepped lightly with their feet; the lovely laughter of the two; and the perfect pose when the two were together. As the second dance began, Thaya stole Corlath away as the Emperor took Keladry.

The dance progressed throughout the evening, couples stepping into and out of dance for air and refreshments.

Keladry stepped aside and searched for Corlath, not seeing him made her worry and she made her way towards her mother and father.

" Father, mother, have either of you seen Corlath or Thaya?"

" No, my dear, but perhaps they are getting some fresh air," replied the Empress.

" Yes, they must be, thank you," Kel lucidly whispered with a smile.

The Empress returned a small smile.

As Keladry walked away from her parents, she thought, _' Gods of mountains and rivers, please watch over Thaya's wickedness…'_

_

* * *

_

However, a scandal was forming; a jealous deity spoke a few soft words to the Emperor-to-be, and sailed away into the shadowed Royal corridors of the palace.

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

She moaned.

" Corlath…stop…"

Corlath covered her mouth with his, silencing her.

She pushed him off of her, " let's go to my bedroom…"

Thaya walked down the dark hallway, gracefully, leaving Corlath to follow her in the ill-lit halls and into an enormous room; she closed the door after him and advanced on him. She blew out the candle on the side table, and started to kiss him. The feel of Thaya's lips warming his made him quiver with delight. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Thaya licked his bottom lip, which he acknowledged and opened his mouth to and let her explore his mouth. He then pushed his tongue into her mouth, and let his hands wander. He placed his hand on her waist, whom she did not object to being touched to, and so he let his hands wander lower.

Thaya ran her fingers through his dark hair, and felt her be pulled closer and hips being grinded against another's. Thaya pulled away, breaking the kiss and pushed Corlath back slightly.

" What is it?" Corlath said.

" Would you do anything for me?" asked Thaya.

" Haven't I always? All you have to do is name it, and it shall be yours."

" I want to be yours…"

" I was always yours, but now—"

" I want to be yours! Do you love Keladry, then?"

" As a friend, nothing more. But, you I love, which you already know."

" I know," she stated and kissed his lips, " but I also want to be the heir to the throne, I want to be Empress!"

" Thaya…"

Thaya to Corlath, her lips brushing against his, she murmured against his lips.

" Corlath…I want to be Empress, don't you want to be Emperor along side me? I want you…and the kingdom…help me get it."

" I-I—" stuttered Corlath.

" Do you want me?"

" Yes."

" How bad do you want me?"

" Badly," he replied as he lunged for her familiar lips.

" Will you do as I say, then?"

" I—I—"

Thaya pressed against him, and bit his lower lip. The blood rushed in, making his lip bruise with her administration.

Corlath, urgently, tried to capture her lips in a kiss, muttering incoherent things as a babe begging for milk.

" I will," he simply stated in a monotone voice.

" Good," she whispered and pressed her lips against his, both falling onto the canopy bed in a heated passion.

Thaya straddled him, as started to undo the buttons of his silk butterscotch shirt.

" You will not regret your decision, Corlath, I promise."

He grunted, in response, and pulled down her face to his to silence her words so that they may move on to the more pleasurable bits and pieces of the night.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of _Killer Instincts_. Read and Review!

- Internal Ecstasy


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Summary:** A legend; a story…it was a once upon a time. A long time ago there was a family: a father and a mother and two daughters, Thaya and Keladry. This is a tale of the hidden past of Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small.

**Title:**Killer Instincts

* * *

**Chapter 2: **What my eyes have seen...

A scandal was forming; a jealous deity spoke a few soft words to the Emperor-to-be, and sailed away into the shadowed Royal corridors of the palace.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"How bad do you want me?"

"Badly," he replied as he lunged for her familiar lips.

"Will you do as I say, then?"

"I—I—"

Thaya pressed against him, and bit his lower lip. The blood rushed in, making his lip bruise with her administration.

Corlath, urgently, tried to capture her lips in a kiss, muttering incoherent things.

"I will," he simply stated in a monotone voice.

"Good," she whispered and pressed her lips against his, falling onto the canopy bed in a heated passion.

Thaya straddled him, and started to undo the buttons of his silk butterscotch shirt.

"You will not regret your decision, Corlath, I promise."

He grunted, in response, and pulled down her face to his to silence her words so that they may move on to the more pleasurable bits and pieces of the night.

* * *

The moonlight streaked across the green room, and onto the figure that was sitting among the silk sheets. A ray of moonlight settled itself on the face of the reader, whom yawned and opened and closed her wild hazel-green eyes to the world.

She looked to her night table where her candle stood; the candle was almost at the end of its wick. She closed her military book with a clap, and set it aside, and stood up and stretched her body.

Keladry of the Yamani Islands, the heir to the throne, was to be married in the morning. Everyone was looking forward to the wedding, even the quiet night outside her window seemed as though it was getting its' beauty sleep for tomorrow morning.

Kel walked to her window and sat on its sill, and watched the moon and it sat tall, high above the mountain and enticed. She took a breath in through her mouth, held it and let it out through her nose and closed her tired her eyes.

'_You find one piece of happiness in this world and there is always someone trying to take it away...whether it is for your good or not...someone is always trying to take something away...'_

Suddenly, there were clashes of metal and then two loud thuds, Kel turned towards the door when the door opened and Thaya ran in. Thaya closed the door firmly behind her; her eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"Thaya—what's happening outside?"

"Nothing, but I—I came to wish you luck for your wedding!" Thaya quickly explained, with a smile.

"So late in the night, sister, could you have not waited until morning?"

"No, this is my sister's wedding, how dare I wait until morning!" exclaimed Thaya.

All throughout the conversation with Thaya, Kel kept hearing muffled, yet small yelps and yells and screams. Keladry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Keladry, where are you going?"

Keladry raised an eyebrow in her direction, "I hear some noises outside, and I'm just going to go see what it is—"

"No!"

"No?" asked Keladry, with a confused look.

"Yes, no, you cannot go outside. It's probably some wedding preparations."

"Why do I hear screaming outside?"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, now move," stated Kel as she reached for her fan and walked towards the door.

Thaya stepped in her way, "no."

"Thaya, move yourself," Keladry stated quietly.

"No, why is it that you never listen to what your sister says, hmm," asked Thaya.

"I—

There was another loud thud outside Kel's door, Kel quickened her pace to her door, but Thaya stood in front of it and had her sword ready.

Keladry stopped.

"Thaya, stop it, I've no idea what you're doing, but stop while you can."

"Me? I—well, how nice of you to give me all the credit before you even know what's happening. You are quite something, my dear, but I cannot move."

"You promised not to be selfish, Thaya, don't break your promise."

Thaya let out a melodic laugh, "I promised to be not too selfish, and I think I'm doing a good job."

"You're not," stated Keladry.

Thaya shrugged and smiled at her, and lunged at Keladry with her sword. Keladry blocked it with her closed fan.

"You're g-going to kill them, aren't you?"

Thaya came at her again, and pressed into her with only the fan and sword between them.

"Yes, I am—oh wait, I did," grinned a wolfish smile and whispered into her ear, "and I'm going to kill you, too."

Keladry pushed Thaya off of her, and stared at her in disbelief.

"You kill-killed—"

"Yes! Of course, I did! Oh dear, now, Kel—"

Keladry growled and rushed at her in a fury with the fan open; Thaya brought her sword up and tried to run Keladry with it. The sword went through the fan's delicate material, and Keladry snapped it closed and twirled the sword into her hands.

Kel took a delicate step towards Thaya, and Thaya took a quick step back and backed up against the door. Kel stabbed at Thaya and just grazed her arm lightly as Thaya stepped to the side.

"Why are you running? You're killing for your own happiness, aren't you? Fight like the woman you are..."

"I would, but I have no weapon. I'm selfish and greedy, but I'm not stupid."

Kel smirked, "I beg to differ, sister."

The sword swipe at Thaya's middle, but she took a dancing step back. Keladry rushed at Thaya, again, with the sword. Thaya blocked her with the cuffs that she still swore from that day, and kicked Kel back in her abs. One of Kel's hands caught Thaya's right leg. Thaya met Kel's move with her own as she gently leapt on her left and kicked, kicked hard at Kel's head with that leg. Keladry lost her grip on her right leg and blocked her left leg instead and staggered back. Keladry staggered back with the force of Thaya's kick and dropped on her hands and rolled onto her back and grabbed the sword, which she had dropped.

As Keladry bent to pick up the sword, while keeping her eyes on Thaya, her eyes widened and she let out a choking sound and gasped as she felt someone wrench an axe out of her. Keladry slowing turned on her heels to come face-to-face with Corlath, who was standing there with a bloodied axe and with traces of tears in his eyes. Kel mouthed his name, as the edges of her vision started to go black.

Corlath took a step back into the hallway, with his eyes so wide; Thaya grabbed hold of Keladry's hair and dragged her up and into the hallway.

"Hurry up, little sister."

When the two got to the hallway, Thaya pulled Keladry to her feet by her hair, and shook her head to get her to focus on the blood and the bodies on the floor.

Thaya grinned.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I think red is my favourite colour now."

Keladry's head was pounding and was drowning out everything, but what she saw before her eyes was not to be seen by the daughter of the slaughtered family on the floor. Her father was near his chamber rooms with his sword in hand, but his head a foot apart from the rest of his body. But, a couple of metres from him was his wife, the Empress, her dress torn apart and legs open; the couple of men surrounding her were dead and probably because of the Empresses' sword that was embedded in one of them now.

Keladry's hand shook and the tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks willingly, she took a step towards them, but Thaya wrenched Kel back to her.

"Nuh uh, you can't touch them now, but, trust me, you'll be soon joining them," Thaya whispered into Keladry's ear.

Keladry grunted and ready to push Thaya away from her.

Thaya sighed, "Fine, if that's how you want it, here," and with that she dropped Keladry onto the floor, "you'll probably just bleed to death anyway."

Thaya sneered and walked off, but she stopped, "close mother's legs and flip her body the other way. Put a sword in Keladry's hands, drag one of the soldiers near Kel, and put an axe in his hands. Bloody yourselves up, and try not to give yourselves away because I won't save you," she stated to the remaining men.

Keladry on the floor groaned; Thaya turned towards Keladry, exasperated.

Thaya took hold of the axe and brought it down on Keladry, but stopped an inch away from chopping Keladry in half.

"I can't kill you, only Yama knows why, because I just ordered soldiers to kill my mother and father. Corlath," Corlath stepped beside Thaya as she ordered, "take Keladry, and throw her into the river. She's going to die anyway, let's just hope it is even more painful than the quick death by my hands."

Thaya gave a small smile; she turned on her heels with her back to the men, "Corlath will take Keladry away, and then will go to his chamber as if nothing has happened. The remainder of you will scatter yourselves here and play a small role of saving the royal family. If they ask, _'what happened?' _you say, 'some men dressed in black came and killed the guards and the family, the rest of you came to see what the commotion was. You were all attacked and left here to bleed to death and they took Keladry with them."

Thaya turned back towards them, and surveyed them through her golden-brown eyes, wearily. She dared them to oppose her.

"Well? Get on with it, you've been dismissed. Oh, but I'll have you know one thing... if you betray any of us; I will find you myself and kill you _and_ your family," her words were met by silence, "I hope I made myself clear, goodnight."

Thaya stood and watched as the soldiers started to smear some blood from the corpses onto their body and scattered along the hallway and as Corlath carefully picked up Keladry, in a bridal-style and carried her away.

Thaya went to her room and pulled out a dagger from beneath her bed sheets and nicked her arms and legs and lightly marked her face and ripped her dress. She went into the hallway and smeared her parents' blood on herself, and messed up her hair. She then went into her bedroom chambers and scattered everything to provide the people with a scene. She opened her door and laid herself on the floor, and waited for them, the palace guards and servants and guests, to arrive.

_'The things I do to satisfy myself…I'm such a horrible woman…but, oh well…'_

* * *

Corlath slipped on a black cloak and stole a black horse; he slipped onto the horse with Keladry's wilted body in front of his.

Out into the night he rode and made the smallest of journeys into forested region, where the rivers inhibit. He stopped by the river of Dia, and slipped off the horse and pulled Keladry off and into his arms.

His lips quivered and his hands were shaking as his knees gave out. He held Keladry tight and kissed her lips, as a goodbye, but felt a breath on his face.

Corlath's face, once the bright sun kissed countenance in Keladry's perfect life, was as pale as the moon that hovered above. He took off his black cloak and wrapped it around her lovely accented body.

"Keladry…" he began in a quivering voice, so small and child-like and scared.

"I am so sorry… I do love you…but my love for your sister is stronger. I—I'm **truly **glad you're still alive…"

Corlath quietly continued to whisper to the unconscious woman, "but the only thing I can do is **not** kill you and just pray that you live…that's not much…I know! But..."

He kissed Keladry's blue lips softly, then her cheeks then her neck, and slipped her, the heir to the Yamani Islands into the cold water in the dark of the night.

He watched in the moonlight as the body floated and slowly unwrapped itself from the cloak in a misery state and revealed its beauty to the realm, the cloak was swept away. The woman's long hair swirled around the pale, yet gorgeous, face. Then, the body too, swam away deep into the forest with trails of blood.

Corlath, angrily, wiped back his tears and sat astride on the horse and rode back to the palace.

_'Keladry...Thaya...'_

* * *

As the night passed by, there were cries of horror and sadness and madness and weary and more; the news about the murder of the Royal Family had spread like a wildfire

The Emperor was beheaded and the Empress raped and sliced open, the eldest daughter, Thaya, was hurt but not dead. Thaya was recovering and in shock from the whole incident; but the heir to the throne was never to be seen, she was taken away by the assassins.

The matter of Keladry betrayal to the Island was, obviously, not passed up. But the verdict was reached that she was not a traitor, although, Thaya had a say in Keladry's betrayal. Keladry's room showed signs of a struggle and bloodbath, and her sword on the floor, abandoned. And, the whole Island knew how she worshiped her parents above anything else. Thaya was questioned for signs of betrayal, but her 'lose of memory' worked against the accusation.

Thaya rested in her chambers, as the piers of her parents' bodies burned in the high sun; a crowd of people: servants, farmers, royals, nobles, animals, advisors, fighters, tutors, instructors, guests surrounded the fire, respectfully. If anything in this realm, amongst King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, the Emperor and Empress were as respected and feared. King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Alanna the Lioness, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Numair the mage, Duke Gareth, and Duke Baird stood amongst the grievers.

The Islanders suggested that a search be appointed to find the heiress, but Thaya opposed and stated that the Yamani Island needs a leader in this time of chaos. Regretfully, the advisors and nobles agreed and arranged the marriage, between Thaya and Corlath, which was to take place during that morning to take place in the evening, not even a day after the death of the Emperor and Empress.

The wedding was not as grand as it was supposed to be; yes, it was grand with the flowers, gold, and people, and entertainers and everything else, but not as grand as it should have been with the laughter and smiles and happiness of the people and the Emperor and Empress and heiress.

From that day and moment on, everything started to go wrong...

* * *

Once upon a time there was an empire that strode tall on an island, which stood afloat on the deep ocean blue. Standing on top of a mountain, a sun will seek to please the colours of the eyes that wonder and ponder and watch it.

Amongst the leafy greens and cool barks stand the army of roots, vines, and trees that stand guard of the palace and its' people.

On this island, the Empire that stands afloat on the ocean is the people, the Yamanis.

Across their small world were the Copper Isles, Scanra, Tortall, Tyra, Tusaine, Galla, and Carthak, and more; but in this perfect world, what can exist to make this world cease from existence?

_Now, we are a people born into many promises. _

_We promise to keep our promises and we promise not to lie. _

_That is enough for one life, but there are other promises._

_Red are your lips like blood_

_Black is your hair like the night_

_Toned is your skin like the desert_

_Your eyes glitter like a diamond_

_Like a Negress in the desert sun, her skin glistens like a jewel_

_And I, as a lion, watch and wait with a hunger and greed. _

_Need I say more? _

_Jealousy, greed, selfishness, and hunger are that of needs that need to be satisfied..._

_What can be more dangerous?_

**THE END**

* * *

LOL! So, here's the second chapter and OMG I have no idea if I should keep going or not.

How about a vote?

**Yes **or** No**

Hope you enjoyed it, Internal Ecstasy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Summary:** A legend; a story…it was a once upon a time. A long time ago there was a family: a father and a mother and two daughters, Thaya and Keladry. This is a tale of the hidden past of Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small.

**Title:**Killer Instincts

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A Strive to Match the Pace

Once upon a time, there was an empire that strode tall on an island, which stood afloat on the deep ocean blue. Standing on top of a mountain, a sun will seek to please the colours of the eyes that wonder and ponder and watch it.

Amongst the leafy greens and cool barks stand the army of roots, vines, and trees that stand guard of the palace and its' people.

On this island, the Empire that stands afloat on the ocean is the people, the Yamanis.

Across their small world were the Copper Isles, Scanra, Tortall, Tyra, Tusaine, Galla, and Carthak, and more; but in this perfect world, what can exist to make this world cease from existence?

_Now, we are a people born into many promises. _

_We promise to keep our promises and we promise not to lie. _

_That is enough for one life, but there are other promises._

_Red are your lips like blood_

_Black is your hair like the night_

_Toned is your skin like the desert_

_Your eyes glitter like a diamond_

_Like a Negress in the desert sun, your skin glistens like a jewel_

_And I, as a lion, watch and wait with some sort of hunger and greed. _

_Need I say more? _

_Jealousy, greed, selfishness, and hunger are that of needs that need to be satisfied..._

_What can be more dangerous?_

* * *

'**The things I do to satisfy myself…I'm such a horrible woman…but, oh well…'**

* * *

Out into the night he rode and made the smallest of journeys into forested region, where the rivers inhibit. He stopped by the river of Dia, and slipped off the horse and pulled Keladry off and into his arms.

His lips quivered and his hands were shaking as his knees gave out. He held Keladry tight and kissed her lips, as a goodbye, but felt a breath on his face.

Corlath's face, once the bright sun kissed countenance in Keladry's perfect life, was as pale as the moon that hovered above. He took off his black cloak and wrapped it around her lovely accented body.

He kissed Keladry's blue lips softly, then her cheeks then her neck, and slipped her, the heir to the Yamani Islands into the cold water in the dark of the night.

He watched in the moonlight as the body floated and slowly unwrapped itself from the cloak in a misery state and revealed its beauty to the realm, the cloak was swept away. The woman's long hair swirled around the pale, yet gorgeous, face. Then, the body too, swam away deep into the forest with trails of blood.

Corlath, angrily, wiped back his tears and sat astride on the horse and rode back to the palace.

* * *

As the night passed by, there were cries of horror and sadness and madness and weary and more; the news about the murder of the Royal Family had spread like a wildfire

The Emperor was beheaded and the Empress raped and sliced open, the eldest daughter, Thaya, was hurt but not dead. Thaya was recovering and in shock from the whole incident; but the heir to the throne was never to be seen, she was taken away by the assassins.

Thaya rested in her chambers, as the piers of her parents' bodies burned in the high sun; a crowd of people: servants, farmers, royals, nobles, animals, advisors, fighters, tutors, instructors, guests surrounded the fire, respectfully. If anything in this realm, amongst King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, the Emperor and Empress were as respected and feared. King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Alanna the Lioness, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Numair the mage, Duke Gareth, and Duke Baird stood amongst the grievers.

The Islanders suggested that a search be appointed to find the heiress, but Thaya opposed and stated that the Yamani Island needs a leader in this time of chaos. Regretfully, the advisors and nobles agreed and arranged the marriage, between Thaya and Corlath, which was to take place during that morning to take place in the evening, not even a day after the death of the Emperor and Empress.

The wedding was not as grand as it was supposed to be; yes, it was grand with the flowers, gold, and people, and entertainers and everything else, but not as grand as it should have been with the laughter and smiles and happiness of the people and the Emperor and Empress and heiress.

* * *

_**However, from that day and moment on, everything started to go wrong... **_

* * *

The wedding had taken place in the evening; as for the morning that was to come, the guests had their possessions and belongings packed and ready for their departure. If the wedding had taken place as it was originally planned with Corlath and Keladry, the guests would have stayed another week or so and would have relaxed and enjoyed their stay on the Yamani Island.

Although the guests had left, the life in the palace continued.

"Idiot!" exclaimed Thaya as she rushed to her feet and slapped the lady servant, "do you have any idea how much this kimono cost? Forget the cost, it belonged to my mother!"

The lady servant stuttered her apologizes to the Empress, and rushed out of the room. As soon as the lady servant stepped outside, a male servant came in with another set of china tea cups and a finger bowl of hot water and a clothe. He placed the tea cups on the low table, and laid the finger bowl and cloth beside the Empress, and started to serve the tea.

The Empress sneered to herself, and dipped the cloth in the hot bowl and softly patted the soft material of the silk kimono.

The kimonos are the Yamani robe dresses that wrap around the body and are secured in front by a stiff sash called an obi. Obis were the wide, stiff sash or band that secures a kimono around the waist. Yamanis wear ornaments on obis and tuck items such as fans into them. The kimono's sleeves are long and rectangular and that served as pockets, the Yamanis wore at least two or three kimonos, the bottom one of very light clothe.

Thaya wore a blood red coloured kimono with white maple prints upon the silk; the edges of her inner kimono were gold. The obi was also gold that secured her kimono onto her. Her hair was tied back into a bun and with a red pin to hold it up.

Thaya placed the cloth on the table with a sigh, "that's the best I can do by myself; I'll take it to the royal tailor later. Wretched woman!" she exclaimed to herself and Corlath, who sat across from her and sipped his tea.

Corlath and Thaya sat in their private room with a low-set table for the pair, with a window that allowed a natural world-view of the outside world.

The two had just finished their dinner and were waiting for the servants to clear the table and set it for tea, when the servant, who was serving Thaya, spilled the content of the tea onto Thaya's kimono.

Everything began to settle down, the tea was poured and the screen door was slid shut by the servant, whom left the Empress and Emperor in peace. The Empress placed the china cup to her blood red lips, as the Emperor sat and drank his tea and looked out the window.

Corlath sat quietly and sipped his warm tea and continued to look out the window when he heard a rustle of clothing. Suddenly, two slender arms, from behind, wrapped themselves around his neck and were laid loose, touching his chest.

He sighed, and brought a hand and held the arms to him.

"My love," whispered Thaya into his ear in a soft rich voice, "why are you so quiet?"

The room was lit by candles, creating a soft atmosphere.

Thaya took the red pin out of her bun, and let her chocolate brown hair cascade down in silk curls. She placed the red pin on the table, and embraced her husband again. Her curls caressed his face, as his unshaven face sent shivers down her spine.

"Corlath, I killed in the act of what could be, and if you were to now want to kill me in the act of what could be... I would not blame you."

Corlath answered back with silence.

Failing spectacularly at the attempt to backtrack, she ended up whispering the only thing she could think of…the truth.

"Could you blame me? I have always envied my sister for what she had... I may have been more of a woman than she'd ever be, but she had proved herself. She was to be the Empress, when I wanted to be that Empress and she was to marry you...when I wanted you...I wanted to marry you. I wanted to be the one who you lay down beside to sleep and whom you woke up to...could you blame me?

They say, _'envy is the sincerest form of flattery' _and my envy reached up towards the ceiling and into the sky and passed the stars that lingered in the night sky. I have a wish, and I made a wish to have a love that strives to exist. Yet, my thoughts are forgotten and my soul departed, my cheeks are red with colour as my eyes are glistening with tears as everything of mine was being sedated. Could you and can you blame me?"

He let out a breath out through his nose, and closed his eyes.

"I could never question your words; my life, I think, revolves around your honeyed voice and sweetened words," Corlath, finally, replied as a tear raced down his cheek.

Thaya smiled, and left a soft kiss on his cheek and stood up.

"The guests have left, all too early, in the morning; I have to take care of some business with the advisors, which you will join me for."

"I wanted to take a short walk in the garden first, if you don't mind; I will meet you and the advisors in the conference room in a while."

Thaya stared at Corlath for a moment; she smiled and left with a short nod at Corlath.

As the screen door shut behind his wife, Corlath groaned and rubbed his tired face. He stood up with a sigh, and went for his walk that he knew all to well on his prior walks with Keladry.

Thaya closed the thin screen door shut and allowed a glance back towards the door; she turned with a quiet whisper and walked down the corridor. The Empress walked herself, gracefully, to the main area, where the conference room was located. As she walked through the paths of the palace, the servants and members of the place stopped and bowed down low to the Empress. The Empress walked on, giving a slight nod here and there and not taking note of who they were.

As the people bowed to her, they watched her with their slit eyes of the woman who now ruled the Islands. She was like no other, beautiful, and cunning; she smiled, which was nice enough, but you can always tell the venom in her mouth, according to her likings. The women that had existed in the household were anything but ugly, but their personalities showed them as something else.

The late-Empress was gracious and poise, and well mannered and strict; Keladry was fair and loyal, and with the intelligence of the wisest of person, just as the Emperor; and Thaya was a vixen, not to be trusted when dealing with her, whose emotions and plans and likings changed in a manner of seconds.

When Thaya reached the conference room's door, the two guards opened the huge doors and bowed low. The advisors in the room stood and bowed low, and seated themselves after the Empress had seated herself.

Thaya smiled a small smile at the men, and folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"So, gentlemen, I have a few proposals for you to consider, which I know that you cannot and will not resist."

Thaya paused.

"Proposal number one..." began Thaya as an evil smirk played itself on her lips.

* * *

On the cerulean ocean, a water vessel sailed across with a swift speed. Upon the ship were the King and Queen of Tortall, Alanna the Lioness, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Numair the mage, Duke Gareth, and Duke Baird.

Jonathan and Thayet were below the deck, as were Wyldon, Numair, and Gareth. Duke Baird was in the cabin with the ship's healer, where as Alanna was above deck with her head over the railing, while a laughing Raoul hovered over her.

At dawn, the ship arrived on the shore of Pirate's Swoop, where George stood waiting for them. Alanna stumbled off of the ship and let her sick self fall onto the sandy beach of her Swoop, as she faked a sob. The others came off the ship, in a less hurried manner and laughed at their Lioness and greeted George.

The whole lot were to leave for Corus later on in the morning when the sun had come up fully, because of the amount of work waiting for them at the palace. Alanna said her goodbyes to them from the shore, and sent George to see them off as she sat on the beach and savoured the land and frowned at the water.

Alanna stood up and brushed the sand off of her and started to walk down the beach, the events that had taken place on the Yamani Islands were disturbing and still sent chills down her back. During her time on the Islands, she had a feeling that something ominous was going to happen. Alanna was blessed with the Goddess's touch, and was allowed some privileges because of it. No doubt, she had enjoyed her time there when she was taught one or two things about combat and sword play and had tried the glaive on practice.

The wind slightly picked up, as the sky continued to light up, she walked on towards the caves that wasn't touched by the sun at that moment.

Alanna continued to walk and lingered into the cave, when she felt her skin crawl. Alanna held herself for a moment and turned slowly towards the inside of the cave, and gulped, after her experience with Jonathan at the Black City, the thought of ghosts gave her the chills.

She heard a small hitch of someone's breath, as she held her own; Alanna looked out of the cave as she saw the sun starting to rise ever so slowly. She frowned and called up light that flared purple in her small hand, and crept slowly into the cave.

Her footsteps echoed as the water dripped and the bats squeaked, as the small woman moved on she stumbled over a rock. She gave a yelp and fell onto the hard floor as the bat shrieked and fluttered around in the cave. Alanna lay still until the bats settled, she propped herself on her elbows and looked around in the luminous light that the underground water provided. To Alanna's right, in the body of water, a bloodied up body was washed ashore. Alanna held her scream in as her eyes widened at the revelation and stumbled back and fell into that water herself.

The woman gasped within the water, swallowing some, and tried to grasp for something for her to hold onto. In a manner of time she got a hold on herself, she pushed the fear and shock into the back of her mind, and re-taught herself how to swim, and swam to surface. Gasping for air and searching for stable ground, she swam towards the shore, she flopped onto the shore beside the corpse; she bawled and rolled away from the body, one hand was on the ground to steady her and the other grasped her heart as it raced.

When Alanna got a hold of herself, she crawled forward and reached a hand towards the corpse; she jerked back, when the thought-to-be corpse choked and water and blood started to empty out of its mouth. Alanna's healer instincts took over and she rushed forward to help, she checked the person for his or her pulse—she found a weak pulse.

The healer pulled the person out of the water and turned him or her around onto his or her back, careful of the deep wound on the person's back; the now violet woman placed a hand onto the person's chest to steady the person's beating heart.

When the heart beat weakly, but steadily, Alanna turned the person away from her and took out the dagger from her right boot. She cut the person's top off, and looked at the wound that was clean from its journey in the water. Alanna let her hands wander on the body, trying to stitch the muscle and skin together with magic, as she did she inspected the person on the floor. The person was, of course, a woman with all the right features; the person wore an auburn outfit and that of real gold trimming. Alanna reached over and pushed back the woman's brown hair and pondered over her familiar face.

Alanna refocused on the woman's butchered back, and continued to work on it through the bright morning and afternoon, not that she noticed. The anonymous woman's back was tingling with magic, as purple thread stitched itself through the torn muscle and mended the dented bone and soothed the aching back and left a scar in place. As the healer finished her work and turned her patient back onto her back, Alanna heard the stranger groan her consciousness.

The woman opened her eyes, slightly, and tried to focus her eyes on the weathered face looking down at her. She let out a small grunt, trying to say something.

"Hush, rest, you can talk later," said Alanna.

The tried person let out another sound as she closed her hazel eyes to the world, once again.

* * *

A woman slept between purple silk sheets, as a man sat in the corner of the room in a chair surveying some documents. The women grunted and shifted on the bed, and let out a small gasp as a terrible ache crept into her body and mind.

The sleeping beauty was inside a medium-sized chamber that was filled with, mostly, violet objects; the curtains, bed sheets, pillows, vase and the walls. The room faced the Sea, which turned its back on Tortall and countenanced the Islands on the cerulean Sea. The sun was just setting, as its colours kissed the blue hued waters and departed from the rest of the western world.

The woman opened her eyes, closed them again and opened them again in a hurried movement and sat up with a gasp. Her breath quickened and eyes darted from one place to another, and her hands gripped the silk sheets.

"Well, good evening, lady," greeted the man.

The man stood up, setting the documents aside and bowed in her direction. He excused himself and walked out of the room, as he called a name.

The female groaned and cradled her head between her hands, as the pounding continued repentantly.

She heard the door open, and she looked up quickly, the man entered again, except with another person. She stared at the familiar weathered face, trying to remember what was happening and how she had gotten here in the first place.

"Well, I didn't think you'd wake up until tomorrow evening; not with the healing I gave you, I slept the most of the day myself," conversed Alanna, as she walked to the girl's side and gave her the cup of tea she had in her hand.

The girl took it with a nod of thanks and sipped it, she sighed with contentment.

"It's delicious," said the girl.

Alanna grinned at her and then at her husband behind her, "you hear that, George, she said it was good! Shows you what you know about my tea making," Alanna roughly stated towards George.

George smiled, shaking his head.

Alanna turned back towards the girl on the bed, "now, dear, tell me who you are… and why I found you in at Pirate's Swoop, washed into the caves."

The female looked at Alanna with a quiet expression, and set the tea cup back on the saucer.

"I—I am Keladry, heiress to the Yamani Islands. I was the youngest daughter to the Emperor and Empress of the Yamani Islands."

Alanna stared at her, looked back at George and turned back to stared at Keladry. George looked at her with a confused look.

"Keladry of—you can't be…she's dead," stated Alanna, her eyebrow raised in mockery.

"I can't be dead, if I am breathing and talking with you, Lady," replied Keladry.

"You—but how?" wondered Alanna.

"My sister wanted to be Empress, so she killed my family and tried to kill me," she softly stated.

"Do you expect me to believe that; your own sister? Don't be ridiculous."

"Dear," George calmly started, "perhaps it's not so ridiculous…don't forget Duke Rogers."

Alanna stopped for a second and gave the slightest of nod.

"If she killed your family, why didn't she kill you?" asked George.

Keladry gave him a small shrug, "I don't know…she said that she couldn't kill me, even after she had Corlath try to kill me with an axe. Thaya told Corlath to throw me into the river, she said I'd bleed to death anyway," said Keladry, then she gave a sad smirked, "looks like she was wrong, isn't she?"

"Seems so," said George, offering her a small smile.

George placed a hand on Alanna's shoulder; she stood up to stand beside her husband.

"You should rest, as should my dear wife here, goodnight, Lady Keladry," said George.

"Goodnight, My lord and lady," Keladry quietly replied.

"George and Alanna are fine."

Keladry gave him a small smile, "as is Keladry—Kel, if you please."

"Goodnight, Kel," stated Alanna with a soft voice, as she opened the door for them to leave.

George closed the curtains and shut the door behind him.

Fresh tears rolled down her soft cheeks as she settled in, "goodnight," she whispered to no one.

* * *

Hi, so I've decided to continue _Killer Instincts_. Thanks for your comments, and encouragement, they're awesome!

I hope you enjoy the third chapter of _Killer Instincts_.

Don't forget to **Read and Review**, please and thank you!!

-- Internal Ecstasy


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Summary:** A legend; a story…it was a once upon a time. A long time ago there was a family: a father and a mother and two daughters, Thaya and Keladry. This is a tale of the hidden past of Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small.

**Title:**Killer Instincts

* * *

**Chapter 4: **A New Chapter

The mauve curtains covered the large windows, keeping the sun from seeing the woman whom lay among the violet bed sheets. The figure on the bed shifted and sat upright, she looked around her and then at the windows.

Keladry's eyes watched as a violet glow was emitted from the curtains that draped across the windows; the sun was rising. She slipped off the bed and made her way to the table that had the water jug and water basin on top of it, along with a fresh cloth. She washed her face and neck, and as she was drying her face she saw the clean clothes awaiting her on the bed.

Kel smiled to herself and walked towards the bed, and held the clothing up to inspect it: a golden-yellow hose and a white shirt and an emerald green sleeveless tunic along with boots. After she changed into her new clothes, she left the room and went to find the host and hostess of the home.

She descended down the staircase, a maid bowed to her and told Kel to follow her down the hall. The doors opened up to a family eating their breakfast; the three children watched her through lowered eyelids as they swallowed mouthfuls of their porridge. George stopped eating for a moment to wish her a good morning and to have a seat beside him, and across from Alanna.

Keladry sat and tucked herself in, and sipped at the orange that was served and waited for the porridge.

"Thank you," she said as the maid served her; the maid smiled and nodded at her.

Keladry picked up the spoon and started to eat.

When everyone had finished eating, the children departed from the room as the adults made their way to the library where they could talk in peace.

Keladry settled herself in a single couch, where Alanna and George sat in the love seat. A servant brought in tea for the three and started to pour it but was stopped by Keladry.

"I'd like to serve the tea, if you please."

"Of course, my lady," the servant bowed and excused herself from the nobles' presence.

Keladry stood up and served the tea to, first, George and Alanna, and then herself.

"This is very good, Keladry," stated George with satisfaction, Alanna nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

"So, how are you feeling, Keladry? You seem better, more colour in your face," began George.

"I do feel much better, more relaxed and rested. Oh, thank you for the clothes, it's very comfortable."

Alanna chuckled, "they are, aren't they? See, George, more women should wear them."

George humoured her, "yes, dear."

Alanna raised an eyebrow at him, as Keladry tittered at Alanna's sudden and unimaginable suggestion.

George turned to Keladry, "Keladry, Alanna and I were discussing your matter this morning before we went to breakfast."

Kel nodded, indicating that she was listening.

"Alanna and I thought that you'd agree on this subject too, that you should either stay in hiding or wear a façade of a different identity while you're in Tortall. What do you say about this?"

"I—"

"But, mind you, this is only until we figure out what we are going to do," interrupted Alanna.

"We?" inquired Keladry.

"Yes…we." drawled Alanna.

"You, Keladry, Alanna and I," George filled in.

"You…" Keladry's voice almost wavered with emotion, "why?"

Alanna looked at her with confusion, "why what?"

"I—Lady Alanna," Alanna frowned at Kel, "Alanna, you were on the Yamani Island and you know what happened. My family…my mother and father were murdered…they tried to kill me….why? Why would you help me and risk yourselves? You have a family…"

Alanna continued to frown with a tad bit of confusion, "I don't understand why we wouldn't help you…" she looked at George.

George began, "that's because you're a heroine, Alanna; of course, you're first thought would be to help someone from something or someone. But, imagine that you were in danger—I said imagine," he quickly added as Alanna looked appalled with the mere fact about her being helpless and need of aide.

"Imagine that you are in danger and that anyone who helps you will either be killed or hurt, in one way or another, would you willingly accept the help that came your way?"

"Oh…" said Alanna as she gave his words thought.

George turned to Keladry, once again, "nevertheless, my dear, we are aware of the danger you are in. I being the former King of Thieves and Alanna being the Lioness; we live through this _adventure _everyday and without regret. We have no objection in helping you."

Keladry was worried and unnerved, although she didn't show, she had already lost her mother and father and many other loyal people; she was not about to lose another two because of her selfish and self-centred sister.

"If I may, can I just wear a façade of some sort than go into hiding, I'd hate being so helpless."

Alanna grinned, "of course, I was going to make you anyway."

Keladry's soft giggle turned into laughter, she hadn't laughed like that in what seemed like ages; her laugh was light, musical and magical—and contagious, so it seemed, because Alanna and George soon joined her.

George smiled at Alanna, they were aware of the strict emotionless state of the Yamani people, it reassured them to know that Keladry was finally feeling better and more relaxed with them; relaxed enough to laugh and smile and to accept the help that came her way readily.

* * *

The moon shone its light high up in the night sky, mingling with the stars. A soft breeze brushed though the Island as it passed. It was late night and everyone was sound asleep, except for a couple. 

The man snuck through the dark hallway, which was lit by the small candle held by the man; he opened the chamber doors, quietly, and slipped in. The shadowy figure made his way to the bed, where he saw another figure sleeping; the person set the candle on the night table, beside the bed and slipped in between the bed sheets.

The little movement roused the woman on the bed awake, she tiredly tried to seek out the intruder, but she settled down as she identified the person.

His lips gently caressed hers in a gentle kiss; she sighed into his mouth and parted her lips.

"Corlath…" she whispered as his lips began to descend down onto the woman's neck, kissing her lovingly.

Corlath leaned down, on top of her and kissed her lips softly. Digging her fingers in his hair, she kissed him; her tongue traced his lips, while he gave out a tormented moan and let her invade. He kissed her deeply, pressing into her body; she felt his want against her gentle core through their night attire, clothes preventing them from feeling skin contact.

Corlath moaned into her mouth, and tried to stop.

But all thoughts melted away as he began to press and rub against her; she jumped and moaned into his mouth, as he did in hers. His mind turned white hot as he pressed faster against her, her breathing beginning to hitch.

"Corla—"

"Shhhh…" he soothed her, rubbing against her harder as he spoke against her lips, "someone might hear us," he whispered urgently.

She moved with him, their hips keeping in rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

She panted, and then suddenly, breathed out hard as her hips started to move against Corlath's in quick, short spasm forcing both her and Corlath over the edge. Corlath buried his face in her neck as his body trembled over her shuddering one.

The girl's mouth went wide in a muted scream as her back arched with the orgasm that shook her body.

"Corlath!" she shouted, which was soon muffled by his mouth.

Corlath pressed harder and moaned out, "Keladry…" as his orgasm claimed him, making him come in his pants.

Keladry relaxed her hold on him, and let her legs fall aside.

"Keladry…I'm…."

His words were suddenly interrupted when she felt a sharp pain in her back, she gasped and her face scrunched in immense hurt.

Keladry opened her eyes and found herself on the floor, with Thaya looming over her with a glint of triumph in her eyes as Corlath yanked out the axe with tears in his eyes.

Keladry grinded her teeth and tried to choke down the blood that came up. Thaya grinned down at her and grabbed a fist full of Keladry's hair and dragged her up beside her.

Keladry's breath caught as the pain washed over her again…

Keladry awoke with a scream that filled the dark room, she was drenched in sweat and her clothes and hair were disarranged. Her breathing came down hard, as she tried to catch her breath and tried to take in her surroundings, again.

The door burst open as Alanna walked in, "Kel! Are you okay? What happened?"

The petite woman had come running in her night clothes with her sword in hand. Keladry shivered, visibly, trying to make sense of everything that happened. She started to calm down and breathe normally, as George came in with tea tray in his hands.

Alanna sat beside Keladry on the bed, with her ice cold hand in the Lioness'. George handed the tea cup to Alanna, whom placed it in Keladry's hands.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just a dream…"

"Nightmare, is more like it, it had you screaming in the middle of the night."

Keladry looked down into the tea, that had mint crushed into it, "I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, my dear," said George, "would you like to talk about your dream? Maybe, Thaya—"

"It wasn't a nightmare or a dream or a seeker…it was just memories. So, there's no need to worry."

"If you're sure," Alanna said, worriedly.

Keladry smiled, "positive, Lad—Alanna."

"Alright, then goodnight, and try not to let those memories ruin your sleep, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," promised Kel.

Alanna and George closed the door quietly behind them, leaving the tea behind.

Keladry sighed, she thought back to her dream, about Corlath and then the night before the wedding. She was in love with Corlath, no denying the fact, no matter what he had done to her. She knew that the two, Thaya and Corlath, were an item, from the day she found them together and she and Thaya got into the fight.

The nights that Corlath came to Keladry, she couldn't control herself, she loved him. She once had a lover name Tohya, but he was married off to another girl because of his family's urgent needs; Keladry then saw Corlath, he was kind and he knew how to treat people with respect.

When Keladry walked about the palace, people were constantly bowing and greeting her and presenting her with gifts, even Tohya was a formal lover. However, Corlath was kind and treated her as she was a normal woman and not a royal, and that's what started the flame.

Keladry knew that Corlath loved Thaya, and also knew that Corlath loved her, but in a friendlier way. When Thaya was mad at him or when she was away, he would always go to Keladry. At first it was just late night talking and walking and tea, then it turned into late night kisses and hugs but then into…

They wouldn't do anything, because he was afraid of Thaya, but if they did it never ended with something intimate with him inside of her. He never would! But then one day…

But, with that unfinished thought Keladry drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alanna, Keladry and George sat in the library, once again, drinking tea, which Keladry had served. It was delicious, with the extra squeeze of lemon. 

George set the tea cup down, and waited on Alanna and Keladry.

"Kel, Alanna and I thought of your new identity and the other stuff while you are in Tortall."

"Yes, I'm listening…"

"You will be living here; you're going to be my cousin. I will let my mother know, of course, because if she doesn't know about this or you then we'd definitely be in trouble, wouldn't we?" asked George with a light chuckle.

Keladry smiled in return, "we'd be in big trouble. Who else will know about this?"

"Well, the King and Queen will have to know about this, along with my father, Myles," Alanna thought for a bit and then nodded, "and that's it…anyone else, George?"

"No, I can't think of anyone else who's supposed to know about this whole thing."

"George, how about the man who deals with the foreign affairs, Lord Theodore…"

"I don't think he needs to know about this, it's best if only a few people know about Keladry."

Alanna nodded in agreement, as did Keladry.

"So, what's my name?"

"Well, why don't you keep your name, we'll just have to think about your fief."

"Can I not be part of Pirate's Swoop? My family, mother and father have passed away and that I have no other family and that you have decided to adopt me," tried Keladry.

Alanna shrugged, "I don't see why that can't work; what do you think about it, George?"

George rubbed the light stubble on his chin in thought, "perhaps…I think it will, but if anything, we might still have to think about your 'formal' fief title, just in case someone suspects."

"Trebond, Keladry of Trebond! That's where Tom and I were from, and since our incident, no one dares to deal with that part anyway. I think it would do perfectly, and if they ask I'll say that **I** know her!"

"Mmmm…sure, we can do that," said George; Keladry consented.

"Okay, let's revise this," suggested George, "Keladry of Pirate's Swoop, formally known as Keladry of Trebond. She has no living relatives other than me, and so when she came here, we decided to adopt her."

The two ladies nodded for him to continue.

"Well, this is your third day here, and we can't say that you've been here any longer than that because when Alanna and the others arrived I would've told them about it. So…"

"She could have arrived that night, because by the second morning the children and the servants saw her," put in Alanna, while George grunted his agreement.

"After you healed me in the cave, how did I get here, anyway?"

"Oh, well, I went looking for George and we snuck you in through one of the back way passages. We need those since George is in that kind of business," stated Alanna.

"What business?" Kel inquired.

"Spy business; Alanna's father is in charge of the whole network, and I'm in second."

"Oh, but, what if the servants or the children ask how I got in without a sound, or how about when I woke up screaming during the middle of the night, how would you explain that?" asked Keladry.

"Well, the children will probably follow along if provided with an explanation, and the servants know about George being the formal Rogue so they won't question his quietness."

"The screaming during the night; well, we can tell them you were having a hard time adjusting with the fact that your family is gone and that you're having nightmares about it."

"Oh."

"Anything else we didn't cover," asked Alanna.

"Ummm… reason for death will be illness or some kind of sickness and that it was too late to cure them. How did you arrive here? Well, your property was recovered by the lord there and you arrived with one of his men."

"My property was taken away?"

"Well, your family status wasn't that high, so you had a small property to begin with. And because there was no other heir, you're property was taken away and you were sent to us to be taken care of. It happens," said Alanna.

"Won't the people ask for more details? About the lord who took the property away and how I had such a low status if I am related to you?"

"We are long distant relatives, and since this happens all the time, it won't be a problem," added George, "and if they get suspicious they will go to Myles and someone connected to him, and they will cover for us. No questions asked."

Keladry nodded, she was doing a lot of nodding.

George got up from his seat and stretched, his joints cracking, "I'm going to write a letter to mother and Myles, ask if they can come. I'll see you, ladies, later."

George said his goodbye and left through the door and made his way to his study room, leaving Alanna and Keladry alone.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Alanna, all giddy, "I haven't had any work for a while, because I was forced to take leave. It's not like I work that much, there is no such thing as too much work."

"I can see why they had to force you," Keladry added in with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm not at fault here; I'm just a twitchy person, I can't sit still."

Keladry laughed.

"Come, Keladry, I'll show you around Pirate's Swoop; it's really nice, since I'm hardly home because of the knightly business, I'm not bored of this place yet."

"Bored? What if you're bored, then where'd you go?"

"To the palace, or the desert...you should come on my trips with me, George never does," huffed Alanna.

Alanna ushered Kel out of the room and took her to the stables.

"This nasty horse here is Peachblossom, I wouldn't normally suggest this but he's the only horse left right now, the children took the other ones. But, don't worry, George's old cronies told the horse to behave."

Keladry looked at the horse, raising an elegant eyebrow at its way; his attention was fixed on Kel.

"I see…"

"He was mistreated by his previous owners, so Stefan, the hostler, asked George to take him. He should be around here…somewhere; he always does this! Disappears and reappears out of no where; wait here, Kel, I'll saddle the horses."

Alanna walked towards the back of the stable where the equipment were laid, while Kel waited for Alanna, she wandered near Peachblossom's stall.

The horse was a small destrier, larger than most of the other mounts she had seen but not as big as the warhorses ridden by knights; a gelding. The gelding was a strawberry roan: red-brown stockings, face, man, and tail and a white-flecked reddish coat.

Keladry held out an apple that she had snatched along the way as Alanna had dragged her towards the stable. The horse's eyes held a calculating look in them. Large scars ran along his legs and sides. White-haired spots on his back showed where he had been saddled improperly in the past. The horse spent more time examining her then sniffing the treat, but he took the apple all the same.

"He's the one you want," a man said, coming out of the shadows from the back of the stable.

Keladry examined the man through her hazel eyes as she spoke, "yes, he seems right and it's not like I have a choice. You must be Stefan, George's old crony."

"That I am, ma'am," he answered back, his clothes were spiked with hay and splashed with dried slobber; his blond hair looked as if horses grazed on it. Light blue eyes bulged slightly in his reddish face.

The hostler grasped Peachblossom's head and laid his face on the horse's muzzle.

"You'll be good, all right? I wasn't you to, and sitting in here isn't what you're made for. Behave yourself, Peachblossom. You _do_ know how."

He released the horse and nodded to Kel, "he'll fare all right for a time, at least. If he gets shifty, tell him Stefan said 'be good'."

He ambled into the shadows at the stable's rear.

Kel then called out, "Alanna, I'm going to go ahead and saddle Peachblossom, if you don't mind."

Alanna stuck her head out, "are you sure? He's pretty rough to handle."

"I'm sure I can handle him."

Alanna nodded and went back to her previous work.

Kel found the gelding's tack and got to work saddling him. About to pull the girth tight, she found that Peachblossom was rounder than he'd first appeared. It was an old trick. The horse swallowed a bellyful of air, making the saddle too loose, ensuring that the rider would slide off.

Kel kneed him in the belly. He turned and looked at her.

"I'll tell Stefan on you," she whispered.

The horse blew out the air he's sucked in. Kel cinched the girth tight. By the time Alanna reached their end of the building, she and Peachblossom stood ready. Alanna gazed at Kel and at the horse.

"Well, it seems like you did well getting that awful horse ready. What? What are you looking at? It's not like you're an innocent little baby now or ever, you beastly thing!"

Alanna was running her mouth on the horse, as the horse just snorted and flicked its ear at her in response.

Keladry looked at the pair and couldn't help but laugh, the two looked at her with their eyes narrowed.

Kel held her hands up in surrender, "sorry! You guys just seem…friendly towards each other."

Alanna walked over to her horse and mounted up, and waited for Keladry to get up on Peachblossom.

The two walked out of the stable and into the yard and made their way towards the beach then to the forest and the main road and small villages.

"Welcome home, Keladry," greeted Alanna.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. 

**Read and Review!**

Have any ideas, please, tell me! I'm totally out of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own this. 

**Summary:** A legend; a story…it was a once upon a time. A long time ago there was a family: a father and a mother and two daughters, Thaya and Keladry. This is a tale of the hidden past of Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small.

**Title:**Killer Instincts

* * *

**Chapter 5:** New Acquaintances

"Welcome home, Keladry," Alanna greeted Kel.

Keladry sat back on Peachblossom and smiled at Alanna, as he snorted against her comfort state.

"Thank you…it is nice to belong somewhere, and call it home," replied Kel.

Alanna grinned at Kel, and brushed Kel's honeyed words off.

"Let's head back home for dinner; they're probably waiting for us," Alanna kneeled her horse onto the road, "it's late already, the sun is setting."

Keladry nudged Peachblossom to follow Alanna's, who snorted at her again, indicating how annoying she was. Keladry nudged Peachblossom, again, into following Alanna's horse.

The pair of women arrived at Pirate's Swoop and left their horses at the stable, letting Stefan take care of them; they joined the rest of the family for dinner.

"Alanna, mother and Myles said that they'd be coming here, as soon as possible," said George, starting off the evening conversations.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming?" asked an excited Alianne.

"Yes, they are," stated Alanna, "but, don't you be bothering grandpa when he gets here about his business."

"Mother, don't be ridiculous, if I don't, then who will? Besides, grandparents love it when their grandchildren pry into their lives."

"I—"

"She has a point, dear," tried George.

Alanna narrowed her eyes on her husband, "and don't you be supporting your daughter so readily. What's wrong with you? Why are letting her walk all over you? By the Goddess, you—"

"My love," George said, sweetly, taking Alanna's hand in his, "I believe Aly is exactly like you when you were younger."

Alanna wrenched her hand from her husband's with frustration, and turned towards Thom to make a conversation, away from the others.

Keladry just sat at her seat, upright, and smiled at the small family feud. She missed her family; she remembered the day her family sat in their little dining room, made just for the royal family. It was the day her father had announced the process of naming the heir to his throne, although the day he named it, it had brought on a tragic event… it was still nice to eat in the settlement of her family.

With all the stuff that goes on in life, a person cannot help wonder how life goes by so fast and how their childhood flys by just as fast. It was the type of feeling where if you're sitting alone or are in a quiet area, you're hit by a sense of loneliness and confusion.

'_The things I would give to go back to that time…' _Keladry thought.

"Keladry," called George.

Kel started out of her state and looked at George, who had called her, "yes, George?"

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright, Kel?" asked Alanna.

"Perfect, why do you ask?"

"No reason, my dear," said George, "I just asked if the meal was to your liking?"

Keladry smiled and nodded, "of course, delicious and plentiful."

George smiled, too, and nodded in agreement.

"May I be excused?" Kel inquired.

Alanna and George shared a look and then turned their look towards the princess, again.

George mildly smiled and said, "of course."

Keladry, who had changed into a brown sugar coloured dress for dinner, got up from her seat and walked out of the family-set dining room. She left through the door and walked through the length of the hallway and up the stairs towards her room; her steps were light and soft on the carpeted hallway.

Keladry sighed and turned the door knob to her room, when she felt a tinge run up and down her spine. She repressed a shuddering breath that was about to escape her, but let the shiver control her body.

'_Something is not right…' _Kel thought, but she turned the door knob, nonetheless.

As her elegant hands turned the door handle and slightly pushed it open, the door was yanked opened from the other side.

The door was jerked open, a hand came and grabbed Keladry.

The slightly darker arm tugged her into the room and right into the captor's arms. As another person in the room kicked the door shut.

She had just had dinner and the light outside her curtained windows were dim and her room had no candles lit. She controlled her breathing and stifled the need for her body to tremble, and let her eyes adjust to the lighting.

The man tightened his arms around her, and bent his head, so he could talk into her ear.

"Well well well…look at what we have here, boys," stated Keladry's captor.

" Looks like we have the Yamani Princess in our hands, Silas," replied another man, away from the door.

Keladry remained still.

"Also looks like we scared her to death, huh, Boss?" asked one.

"Oh, no, Rembrant, she is very much alive," said Silas and then replied with a chuckle, "I know, because I can feel her body pulse in my arms."

Keladry's eyes narrowed in irritation, she had had enough of being manhandled. Keladry inhaled and exhaled, relaxing in the man's arms, trying to secure her surroundings.

"Silas, stop making fun of her," stated one of Silas's cronies.

"And why is that, Crow," asked Silas, and he settled with Keladry.

"Don't take advantage of a woman's willingness, I always say. We had such a hard time with her mother; getting her to listen, by the Gods, how many of us did she kill before we got her?"

"Ah, I see your point. I must agr—"

Silas groaned, and released Keladry and held his nose.

Keladry had struck back with her head and hit Silas on the nose, as he had his head bowed. Her body was on fire, her head was pounding and her eyes were burning, as her breathing was hard and harsh. Once Silas had let go of her, she walked past him, towards her windows.

The men in the room were stunned by the turn of events, they just watched as she headed away from the door and towards the window. They were on the third story, and they knew she would not jump with no safe bolsters to help.

Keladry swept the mauve curtains aside, letting the red setting sun's light through. She turned back to them, her eyes set on them.

"I beg to differ, Crow, was it?" stated Keladry, monotone.

The sound of metal was heard in the room; music to her ears.

Silas smirked, as he rubbed his nose and stood upright again.

"Clever girl, aren't you? We will definitely be having fun with you," he stated.

Keladry could only simper at his words, "really, now?"

"Oh, yes, you can bet your life on it," Crow replied with a grin.

"Allow me to introduce us," began Silas, "I am Silas, as you already know; I am the leader of this pack."

He was tall and built strong; he's darker than Keladry, but handsome. He had his dark hair in cornrows and had golden brown eyes, with a scar running down his right cheek.

"This is Sin, my second-in-command," continued Silas; this man was also built and handsome, although he was an inch or two shorter than Silas.

"And, this is Blaze, Rembrant, Magic, Crow and Cyrus. We are the Marauders of the Yamani Island, and **we **are at your service, Princess," the last bit was added with a bit of sarcasm.

Once the introductions were done, they all bowed to her, in an orderly fashion. Blaze has the same physical structure of Silas and Sin, but with different colour eyes. Rembrant was the shortest and the thinnest and the youngest, grinning and with twinkling eyes. Magic was tall and built and mute, with a smirk playing on his lips. Crow was the second shortest and with eyes that had no pupil or iris, or so it seemed in the dim light. Last was Cyrus, the biggest, not a pot-belly but big boned: tall and strong structure, and the friendliest looking from Rembrant. All of them looked to be in their 20s.

"A pleasure, ma'am," said Cyrus.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine, sir," replied Keladry with a snigger, and she took a step towards them.

Rembrant went at her first, with a long dagger in hand. He lunged at her, trying to stab at her belly, she hooked his arm with hers. She grabbed him firm and twisted his arm, tight and hard, until it was set firmly behind his back. She kicked the back of knee to force him onto the wooden floor. She applied pressure to his wrist, making him drop his jewelled dagger. She picked up the dagger and jabbed the blunt end to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Keladry held the dagger in hand and took her stance, "next."

Cyrus grinned, "me next!" and walked towards Keladry with an axe hammer in his left hand.

He swung with it, at her neck level; Keladry arched back and onto the floor, and rolled to his right as he dropped the axe down, embedding it onto the wood floor. Cyrus yanked at the weapon that was stuck in the floorboards, as Keladry crouched and stabbed the dagger into his foot, keeping him in place. She stood upright and punched him in the face, making him stumble back, while his foot was still pierced by the long dagger. He roared, and bent forward to pull the dagger out; Keladry kneed him in the face, again and pulled the dagger out and kicked him in the belly, sending him flying across the room.

"Next," she whispered, and she picked up Cyrus's axe hammer.

A bang was heard on the door, and a shout.

Sin and Crow, both, walked their distance between Keladry out; Magic and Silas grabbed Cyrus and Rembrant, and made their way towards the next window. Blaze walked to the door, looked at it, grabbed one of Keladry's pillows and set it on fire.

Magic opened the curtains and unlatched it, pushing it up. He leapt out of the window; Silas dropped Cyrus and Rembrant through the window for Magic to catch.

"We'll catch up with you later, love," said Silas, he winked at Keladry and nodded at Sin and Crow.

More bangs were heard against the door.

Silas then jumped through the window, followed by Blaze, leaving Sin and Crow.

"Well, lady, looks like it's just us three," stated Crow.

Sin took a dancing step towards Keladry, as Crow took a step to Keladry's left side. Keladry stepped away from the window, as the light outside was beginning to dim and the sky outside was growing darker and darker.

The room was getting warmer, as the smoke started to fill the room. Keladry held the dagger in one hand, and the axe hammer in the other hand, with Sin and Crow on both sides of her. Sin went at her with the dagger; Keladry used her dagger to hold his in place, away from her stomach. Keladry circled their weapon and threw his away from her, just as Crow came at her with his axe.

"Keladry!" someone shouted outside the bedroom, followed by coughs.

Keladry twirled away from Crow as he came hacking at her body, she spun around until she settled herself behind him, closer to the door. Before he could turn around, she pushed him off with her foot and onto the bed.

Then, purple rolls of smoke started to flow in and muffle the fire. At the same time as Sin was ready to lunge at Keladry, her door burst open. Alanna stood with her sword ready, with George behind her with a small dagger at hand.

The two marauders stood, and made their way to the window. The pair nodded at Keladry.

"Until next time, my lady," said Sin, and then the two jumped out of the window and into the night.

The Lioness and her husband rushed into the room; Alanna went to the window, coughing, as George went to check on Keladry.

"Keladry, are you okay?" asked George.

Kel looked at George, and then at Alanna, who was walking back to them. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Alanna.

"Let's first get out of this room first."

They walked to the lower level, passed the rushing servants, who were going to see to their duties of repairing and preparing the room.

"Kel," said Alanna.

"I am okay, do not worry. Perhaps, fresh air will help," stated Keladry.

"Are you sure?" inquired Alanna and then continued, "We heard your door slam shut, but I just thought it was because you were sad or upset at something. But then, there were footsteps and a… roar? Or something of the like…"

"When we came to your door, we heard metal clashing against metal and we called your name and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, not even with magic. But, then the fire and the smoke took another event of its own. What happened, Keladry?" asked George.

"It must have been the two men called Magic and Blaze, I was wondering why they were named so. I thought it was a common name for them of some sorts. But, it seems to fit them perfectly, now, since he gave you two trouble with the door," said Kel.

"But, the two didn't have magic from what I could see," commented George.

"No, those two did not, but two of the other five did."

Alanna turned Kel around to face her, "five? What? But, there was only—the window! They escaped through the window, didn't they?"

Keladry nodded in agreement.

"Who were they, Kel?" asked George.

Keladry's eyes ever so slightly widened as the shock from their words finally settled in, "they… work for my sister. They are the ones who killed my mother and father. They are the ones who…raped my mother. ..they are the ones that I need to kill and avenge for my parents and my Island."

She said the last sentence smoothly and with such surety, that the inhumane part of it seemed so subtle and sweet like or sweetened by honey.

Alanna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and mouthed Keladry's name on her lips and looked at her husband. George looked at Kel; her eyes, which are of a dreamy hazel colour, had a swirling hint of red-brown in them.

"Keladry," George quickly snapped.

"Yes, George?" asked Kel as she snapped out of her little trance.

George touched her face, holding her at the chin.

"I am perfectly fine, George. Do not worry; I shall be back to my old self in a manner of hours or a day or two. I am sorry for waking the two of you up, go back to bed."

Alanna swatted at Kel's flow of sweet words and worries, "we're sorry, we couldn't help! Now, let's get you to a new room, so we can all get a good night sleep."

Keladry was put to bed in a different room, but with the exact same furnishing and arrangement, except in a green tinted room. Kel smiled to her self; she liked the colour green, it reminded her of the Yamani Islands.

"Thank you," stated Kel and she bowed to the couple.

The pair, too tired to scold her, bowed and wished Keladry a good night and went to bed. Keladry slipped under her pine green silk covers, and sighed; she was so tired, and with that, she went straight to sleep.

* * *

Keladry knelt before the altar and stared at the swords placed on it. The weapons were sheathed in pure gold rubbed as smooth and bright as glass. She was seven years old again. 

"They are the swords given to the children of the fire goddess, Yama," a lady-in-waiting beside Kel said, awe in her soft voice. "The short sword is the sword of law. Without it, we are only animals. The long sword is the sword of duty. It is the terrible word, the killing sword."

Her words struck a chord in Kel that left the girl breathless. She liked the idea that duty was a killing sword.

"Without duty," the lady continued, "duty to our lords, to our families, and to the law, we are less than animals."

Kel smelled burning wood. She looked around, curious. The large oil lamps that hung from the temple ceiling by thick cords smelled of perfume, not wood. Kel sniffed the air. She knew that fires were terrible on the Yamani Islands, where indoor walls were often paper screens and straw mats covered floors of polished wood.

The lady-in-waiting got to her feet.

The temple doors crashed open. There was Ilane of Mindelan, Baroness and the wife of the diplomat; her outer kimono flapping open, her thick pale hair falling out of its pins. In her ands she carried a staff capped with a broad, curved blade. Her blue-green eyes were huge in her bone-white face.

"Please, excuse me," she told the lady-in-waiting, as calm and polite as any Yamani in danger, "but we must get out of here and find help. Pirates have attacked the cove and are within the palace."

There was a thunder of shod feet on polished wood floors. Swords and axes crashed through the paper screens that formed the wall behind the altar. Scanrans—men already covered in blood and grime—burst into the room, fighting their way clear of the screens and their wooden frames.

An arm wrapped tight around Kel's wrist, yanking her from her feet. The lady-in-waiting had grabbed her up in one arm and the swords in the other. Faster than the raiders she ran to Ilane of Mindelan.

The lady tumbled to the ground. Kel slide out the door on her belly. Turning, she saw the lady at Ilane's feet, too startled to scream or cry. There was an arrow in the Yamani woman's back.

Ilane bent over the dead woman and took the swords. Hoisting them in one hand, she swung her weapon to her right and to her left. It sheared through the heavy cords that suspended five large oil lamps. They fell and shattered, spilling a flood of burning oil. It raced across the temple in the path of the raiders who were running toward them. When their feet began to burn, they halted, trying to put the fire out.

"Come on!" Ilane urged, "Hike up those skirts and _run_!"

Kel yanked her kimono up and fled with Ilane. They skidded and slipped over the polished floors in their Yamani sock-shoes, then turned down one corridor and another. Far down one passage they saw a new group of Scanrans. Kel and Ilane ran around a corner. They tired another turning—it led to a dead end. They were trapped. The walls that now blocked them in on three sides were sturdy wood, too. They could have cut their way through paper ones.

Ilane turned. Scanrans armed with swords or axes blocked the way out.

Ilane thrust the hold swords into Kel's arms and pushed her into a corner, then stood before her.

"Get down and be quiet!" she said, gripping her weapon in both hands, "I think I can hold them off with this."

Kel put the swords behind her and huddled. The men came at Ilane, laughing and joking in Scanrans. She peeked around the edge of the woman's kimono. At that moment Ilane swung the bladed staff—glaive, in a wide side cut, slicing one pirate across the chest. Whipping it back to her left, she caught another of them in the throat.

Blood struck Kel's face; even dreaming, she could smell it. Breathless, the sheathed swords poked into her back, she watched as the woman lunge and retreat, using her skill and her longer weapon to hold the enemy off. Ilane killed a third and a fourth attacker before a squad of guardsmen raced around the corner to finish the rest.

Ilane reached a hand down to Kel; Kel grasped the hand and let the woman pull her to her feet. Then Kel gathered up the golden swords that had been trusted to them.

When they faced their rescuers, the guards knelt as one. They bowed low to the woman and the Princess, touching their heads to the bloody floor.

Keladry woke, breathing fast, her eyes shining. Her heart raced; she trembled all over. The dream wasn't scary, but exciting. She loved it! She loved every bit and piece of it, but what she loved the most was that it had all been real.

'_I want to be like that,' _she thought as she settled back into bed, _'I want to be just like Ilane of Mindelan and Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, the Lioness. I want to help people…I want to protect them…I want to help my people! I…want to go home… ' _

* * *

The morning sun rose over the horizon, kissing the water and the shore. As the light hit the glass window, it shone onto the dreamy hazel eyes of the beauty. Her eyes fluttered open, being illuminated by the sun at that time, making it gasp for breath. 

The dreamer awoke, stretching her feminine body cat-like, letting the eyes of the yellow-red ball of fire wander; it enlightened each part of her body one at a time, in an agonizingly slow pace, even for itself.

Keladry yawned, and got out of bed, in a slow manner. She slipped her feet into the soft silk slippers, and walked to the dresser, where the water and the water basin were. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and made her way to her wardrobe.

She opened the furniture door and was presented with clothes of Alanna's liking, men clothing. Keladry thought that she needed to get some fresh air, to think about the event that had taken place last night and to think about her dreams.

She picked up the auburn coloured riding clothes, she smiled sadly to herself, this was the colour she wore when her father had talked about the naming of the heir and the day she was named heir. Perhaps, this colour was an omen of some sort, it was always this colour.

'_Maybe, I shouldn't wear this colour…' _Keladry thought, _'…no, mother always loved this colour on me. I think I'll wear it.'_

Kel put the auburn outfit on her bed and stripped out of her black night attire, letting it pool around her feet. She put on the auburn hose and then slipped on the silk cream colour shirt and cuffed the ends. Kel settled the sleeveless tunic onto her body through her head, ruffling it; the tunic was auburn with gold and cream coloured trimmings and designs. Keladry grabbed the knee-high riding boots and pulled them onto her feet and laced them; she then slipped in the long dagger that she took from one of the men into her boot. She stood upright and walked to the mirror and picked up a comb and ran it through her hair.

Keladry's hair was brown with natural light-brown and red-brown highlights; her hair was naturally wavy, she quickly French-braided it. Small loose ringlets, which had formed from the water touching them, escaped from the braid and framed her face. Her eye lashes were thick and curled; her cheeks and lips had a natural tint of red in them.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, placed the comb down and left through the door and closed it quickly and quietly behind her. She walked down the dark hallway and down the winding stairs that spiralled down into the main passageway. She walked down the hall, and took a left into another set of stairs and went down into the kitchen. The cook was up and was making breakfast; Keladry slipped in, quietly, picked up two apples and left. She made her way to the stables, where Peachblossom would be. The horse was up and waiting, watching Kel as she neared him.

Peachblossom snorted at her, and she smiled and offered him the apple. She quickly saddled him, while Stefan watched from behind her. Kel took up the reins and guided Peachblossom outside, and hoisted herself up and placed herself comfortably on the horse. She clicked her tongue and nudged Peachblossom into a walk and out of the property.

The sun was almost fully up; Keladry hurried into the forest that surrounded the estate in a quick manner. She needed to be alone, she needed nothing but the natural surroundings and anything but the company of humans. She was grateful to Alanna and George, but she needed alone time; Peachblossom sensing something different about her, remained quiet and settled down for the time.

The forest was dark, dimly lit from the lack of sunlight in the morning, the rustling of animals behind the bushes were heard. As the sunlight touched and caressed the top of the trees, the birds broke out into a soft sweet song and then into a shrill of high notes. Peachblossom snorted, adding his sound into the music. Keladry breathed out through her nose, and inhaled, deeply. She let go of the harness and stretched and arched back, cracking the ends and joints and crooks. She sighed. It felt so nice.

Kel continued on her walk with Peachblossom in the forest, as beams of sunlight began to burst through the canopy of trees above. Patches of the ground was lit, as the dew on the leaves and blades of grass sparkled and glistened.

Keladry sat up straight as she heard rustling from her left, something more than an animal should make and she also heard talking. Her hands glided to her right boot, where the jewelled dagger was; but then she stopped mid way, as she located the reason behind it.

An elderly pair: a short, chubby man and a tall elegant woman walked down the path. They walked down the road in an old fashioned way of lovers, their horses walked in unison and in close distance. The two walked close enough, so that they were touching each other, but barely. The man smiled at the woman, whole-heartedly and as she shyly smiled back; the woman looked strong and iron-willed in her slim body, but you can tell that this was another side of her when she was with her lover. Suddenly the woman and man looked up, and spotted Keladry.

* * *

Myles was sitting at the library in Olau, when Mistress Cooper walked in with a letter. 

"A letter just arrived from George," said Eleni as she walked into Myles' library, and shut the door behind her.

"What does it say, my dear?" asked Myles.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet, but I shall open it now," replied Eleni as Myles opened his mouth to question her actions about the letter.

Eleni walked over to Myles, who sat at the big brown oak desk, and settled into a lone cushioned green chair. The room was attached to their master bedroom because Myles spent so much time in his library. The library was a quiet place, with plenty of books encased all around the hexagonal room. A wooden door led to their bedroom, while another led to a hallway and another glass door opened up into the balcony, which ran a course from the library to their bedroom.

"Hm…" thought Eleni, out loud.

"What does it say, my love?" asked Myles.

"Well, it says that his cousin and our niece, Keladry, had arrived at Pirate's Swoop a few days ago. And that it would be nice if we could come a see her and welcome her, because she lost her home and that they decided to let her stay there."

"Huh…well…" thought Myles.

"Huh, indeed. Why does this boy always get into these kind of situations, even when he was young," muttered Eleni. "Well, Myles, what shall we do? Shall we go visit our 'niece'?"

Myles chuckled, "of course, why not? I love family time!"

Eleni just raised an eyebrow at him, "whatever you say, dear."

She got up and went to pack and talk to the household staff about their departure.

"Dinner is ready, so you might as well come down too," said Eleni.

"Of course," replied Myles; Eleni smiled at him.

George had written and sent the letter to Myles and his mother just after lunch, which reached them before dinner. Soon after dinner, Baron Myles and Baroness Eleni of Olau were mounted and packed to leave for Pirate's Swoop. They would have left in the morning, but it seemed to look urgent and a topic of abnormality.

Olau lay just south of Trebond and north of Pirate's Swoop, everything located near the costal lines of Tortall. During the night, they had located an Inn, and stayed the night. The sun rose and lit the land from North to South from the East, lighting the couple's way to Pirate's Swoop at dawn, when they had set off again.

By the time the sun had come up, the elderly pair had reached the forest surrounding Pirate's Swoop. Their short journey from Olau to Pirate's Swoop gave the two some time alone, reawakening the small spark in between them. With all the spy work going on, Myles is always busy and Eleni is busy with the household work and social gathering.

The two lovers rode abreast, their horses walked in unison and in close distance. The two walked close enough, so that they were touching each other, but barely. The man smiled at the woman, whole-heartedly and as she shyly smiled back; Eleni was strong and iron-willed in her slim body, but you can tell that she had another side of her when she was with her lover. Myles being a cheerful man, even on his own, was smiling and chuckling and touching her hand and thigh in a friendly manner.

The pair may have carried on, in their own world, if it were not for a horse's snort and snigger. The couple looked up and found a young woman on a strawberry roan gelding. The horse swung its head towards them and snorted, acknowledging them. The girl they spotted was tall and sat, elegantly, on the rough horse. She had brown hair with a tint of red and caramel, and had it braided down her scalp with small ringlets framing her face. She wore an auburn hose and tunic, which was trimmed in gold with a white silk shirt and high black boots. Her eyes were a hazel green; which were set behind a curtain of thick lashes that when fluttered, made the wind stir.

"Good day, my lady," greeted Myles, "a beautiful morning we are having, aren't we?"

"A perfect morning, Sir," replied Keladry, "what brings you and your lady to Pirate's Swoop?"

Eleni and Myles looked at each other, and back at her.

"Just a morning ride in a prefect surrounding, you have to get away from civilization once in a while," stated Eleni.

"I would have to agree on that, Lady," said Keladry.

Kel was struggling, she didn't know who the pair were and didn't know how to get away from them without being rude.

"Well, we must be on our way; please, excuse us," said Myles.

"Oh, of course, have a great day, my Lord and Lady," replied Keladry.

"You, too, my dear," departed Eleni.

Kel smiled at them and turned Peachblossom toward the beach.

Eleni and Myles looked after her until Kel was out of sight.

"Well, our 'niece' was definitely beautiful and polite, I'd expect nothing less than that from the Cooper's side of the family," commented Myles and brought Eleni's hand to his lips.

"Really, Myles, how did you know that that was Keladry and that she's our 'niece'?" inquired Eleni, continuing to hold Myles' hand.

"The old mind never grows old as does the body," commented Myles, tapping his temple and winked, which was followed by a chuckle.

The lovely pair continued on their path towards Pirate's Swoop.

* * *

The breakfast table was set for eight; the Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop and their three children, the Baron and Baroness of Olau and the princess of the Yamani Islands, but we're not supposed to know that. The last member is a lady of Pirate's Swoop, but that member was missing; the persons from Olau have yet to arrive either. It was an exciting parade on the children's part, but a nervous one on the Baron and Baroness'. 

The doorman walked into the family meal room, and announced, "The Baron and Baroness of Olau, my lord and ladyship."

Alanna and George stood up to greet their parents; the children beat them to it, the three rushed up and over to their grandparents.

"You made it for breakfast! I thought I was going to die from starvation before you made it to breakfast, but father said you'd make it!" Aly chattered.

"That's enough, let them eat, then you can hug and kiss and muffle them afterwards," stated George.

The girl and two boys quickly hugged them and kissed them "good morning" and sat back in their seats.

Everyone settled down; Alan started to drum his fingers on the table, as Aly sighed and her stomach rumbled.

"Mother, I'm afraid to say, but I'm hungry," stated Thom.

Alan groaned his agreement, as did his stomach.

"Keladry, she—"

"Alanna, I just saw Keladry outside, she's at the beach," stated Myles.

Everyone turned their heads toward Myles and Eleni.

"She must have had breakfast already, it seems; perhaps, it's best to start without her," said Eleni.

Alanna sighed, nodded and said, "Goddess bless the meal we have today" and everyone picked up their knives and forks and dug in.

Fifteen minutes into the meal, Alianne, Alan and Thom finished their seconds and excused themselves.

"Well, that was fast, must have been starving, those poor things," commented Eleni, Myles chuckled.

"Mother, Myles, about Keladry," began George.

"Oh, she was so charming, that girl," replied Myles, "Couldn't imagine why any person would harm her."

"Quite unfortunate," said Eleni, "But, shall we get down to the facts? What of this issue?"

"Well, you know that a number of us went to the Islands because the naming of the heir and the marriage," Alanna started.

"What you two may have also heard was about what happened at the Yamani Islands. The Emperor, Empress and Princess Keladry of the Yamani Islands have been murdered, leaving Princess Thaya hurt but alive, as stated," George said.

Sir Myles, Mistress Cooper nodded; Alanna continued, "Well… the day we came back to Tortall, I went to go sit at the beach and I heard some noises coming from the caves. I went to go investigate and I found Keladry, the Princess, with her body all covered in wounds, near death. I healed her and called George to help me get her back here."

"She's here," George carried on, "but, now, we have to save her…"

"From whom or from what?" his mother inquired.

Alanna looked at George and said, "From her sister, Thaya."

Eleni gasped, as Myles' eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Her sister… why would she?" asked Eleni.

"The throne," stated Myles.

"Power," said Alanna.

"The Emperor-to-be," added George.

"The Emperor-to-be? Keladry's fiancé, the man she was to marry?" understood Myles, "Ah, love… or maybe, even jealousy, huh, George."

"Exactly, my thinking, Myles; most women are there for revenge, jealousy or love, most of the time, in my work."

Myles smirked, "Brilliant, aren't they? Quite cunning plans and schemes, this murder may have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for Keladry still being alive."

"As always, you're right," commented George, "if Thaya is as intelligent as we think she is, she must have sent people to double check on Keladry's 'death'."

Myles grunted, "I see where you're going with this."

Alanna then added, "Last night… seven men tried to kill Keladry in her room, and unfortunately, they escaped through the window."

Myles tugged at his moustache, "Hmm…no wonder you're worried about her morning disappearance. But, those men, they worked quite fast, didn't they?"

George frowned and nodded.

"So, you think it's best for her to be related to us and under this fief's title and to send her to the city?" asked Eleni with confusion.

"Yes," said Alanna.

"Why?" Eleni, again, asked, "Wouldn't it be more dangerous if this 'new' girl just appeared out of nowhere?"

George and Alanna nodded; "true," said George, "But, if you have a past and a history to tell people, who are they to judge and inquiry."

"Unless, you're the king," added Eleni.

"Precisely," said Alanna, "the king."

"Ah, so, both the king and queen will know about this," Eleni thought out loud, "and they will suppress the other nobles from questioning?"

The Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop opened their mouth to defend, but was cut short by Mistress Cooper's hand.

"At least, for a while, you mean," finished Eleni.

"At least, until you—we… figure out what Keladry is going to do, I assume?" said Myles.

"Uh huh," sounded Alanna.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, did I miss breakfast?" asked Keladry, who stood at the door, waiting for permission to enter the room.

The heads turned toward the young girl.

"Oh, good morning, I did not know that you two were coming here," said Keladry with some interest in her voice.

Myles chuckled, "no, that's because we didn't say. Let me introduce us, I am Sir Myles and my wife, Eleni Cooper. We are Alanna and George's parents and the children's grandparents, of course."

Keladry bowed, "I am Keladry of Pirate's Swoop," she stood straight and continued with a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet the parents of such kind-hearted people."

"Come in, sit and eat, you must be famished."

Keladry smiled, "well, just a little bit… have you all had breakfast, already?"

"Yes, we did," replied George.

"That's good," said Kel, as she made her way to the table and sat. The chef, who had heard Kel enter the home, brought along cider and a plate of food.

"Thank you," thanked Kel, the chef nodded and left through the door.

Eleni smiled and nodded, "quite a charming girl you are, my dear."

Keladry swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin, and smiled, "thank you, but I assure you that I am quite normal; unlike the other people in this room."

Myles laughed, "she certainly knows how to flatter a person, doesn't she, George?"

George smiled, Alanna frowned.

"Kel, where have you been?" asked Alanna.

Kel looked up, with food in her mouth, "for a ride, I was with Peachblossom and then I met them."

"That still doesn't solve the problem at hand here!"

"What problem?" Myles asked.

Alanna growled, "Kel! You should have told one of us, or the servants, that you were going out! What if something happened to you? What if those men came back for you and we weren't there to help you?"

Kel stilled, "I—I am sorry that I worried you…but, I was also aware of what I was doing, Alanna. I just could not stay inside, anymore; I needed to be in the forest or the sea, away from civilization. I could not bottle up my grief and sorrow inside, any longer…"

A pair of strong tanned arms wrapped around her shoulder; Keladry jerked and looked up, it was George.

"We know what you mean, but that isn't an excuse," said George, and squeezed her shoulders, cracking her joints.

Keladry gasped with relief from her joint, then looked at all of them and nodded.

"Right, now that that's over," Myles cut short, "let's talk over Kel's arrangement to going to Corus with Alanna, George and I."

* * *

Sorry, university business, so it took long. 

Enjoy, and happy holidays

READ and REVIEW!

-Internal Ecstasy'


End file.
